


The Avenger's Assassin

by VoretraTheGreat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: #AdditionalTagsToBeMade, #Assassins, #ClintBarton, #GoldHasACrush, #HowDoYouHashTag?, #I'mTrying, #IDK, #IsThatYouThor?, #LikeNo, #Marvel - Freeform, #NatashaRomanov, #NotAFanOfPairingOc'sWithMainCharacters, #OC, #People, #PossibleDeathsInHere, #PossibleRelationship?, #ProtectiveOC, #SomeInjuries, #SomeOOCness, #SomeRomance, #Spiderman, #What'sAGirlToDo, #WillBuckyBeHere?, #avengers, #blood, #crushes, #maybe, #tonystark, Don'tWorryIt'sOcAndOc, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoretraTheGreat/pseuds/VoretraTheGreat
Summary: Not many knew about the people who worked in the shadows. It was a stated fact that there were enough of them spread out that it'd be a suicide mission to hunt them all down, and often they were left alone, until one day they receive a request that seems almost impossible and may end up being the end of them.Comments? She's just trying to get paid.*********************************************************************************************************************Gold skid to a stop as the doors finished closing and locking, spinning around at the sound of elevator doors opening, she watched as vi-rich stepped out, incredulity written clear on his face.“That was the wrong decision,” he glared.





	The Avenger's Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, yes I'm an amateur author, I'm not the best at fanfics but I try. I'll try to keep all the characters in character but there may be some oocness so please don't jump on me for that.
> 
> So far I have an idea for the first few chapters but it may take awhile to write, my updates will probably be at random since I have a lot on my plate in life currently.
> 
> This doesn't have a beta so all mistakes are on me, please be nice about those as well cause let me tell you it takes forever to copy and paste stuff on google translate just to listen to it and make sure it all makes sense. (Yes I do do that, you'd be surprised by how well it works)
> 
> The story takes place after Ultron but before the rest, I'm not sure if those other events will happen in this but we'll see.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or any Marvel character mentioned I only own whatever person works in the Assassin organization I created since it's filled with random characters as well as some OC's

Everyone knew just who the Avengers were and most of them are huge fans, but there are many who hated them and Mark Tamhill was no acception, in fact, he hated the Avengers with a passion ever since his daughter died during one of their fights and they did NOTHING about it! 

He hated them so much that he was willing to hire anyone to kill at least one of them, preferably the notorious Stark, and had gone searching for people who’d be willing to do the job. Oh he had a backup plan if they failed but he wanted to see what happens to them beforehand. 

Finally he had found them! The people he’s been hearing so many rumors about, the Assassin’s. They would take just about any job, from smuggling to killing; they would get it done no matter what.

Mark found a phone number and called.

Once the ringing in his ear stopped, Mark took a deep breath, and spoke.

“I have a job I want you to do.”

“….. Meet me at the old shopping mall on Barkley Avenue, tonight at 1:30 am.”

Then he hung up, the man’s voice was deep and cool as though he had done this a million times before.

***********

Mark cautiously approached the entrance to the old mall, stopping just outside. He had stood there for 15 minutes, pacing all the while, he suddenly felt hands cover his mouth and eyes before he was pulled into the building.

He was let go of just as suddenly as he was grabbed. Spinning around, Mark was greeted with flickering shadows; a lantern had been placed in the middle of the room.

“What is your request?” a voice spoke up from the shadows.

“I want the Avengers dead, and if not all, at least Stark,” Mark said, confidence returning to him, this person wouldn’t do anything to him, he was his employer. He had the money they very well needed.

“What is your reason?” the man went on, not even missing a beat.

“During one of their fights they let my daughter die, even though she was right in front of them,” Mark growled, there was a brief pause.

"How much are you paying us?" came the deep, cold voice.

"1 billion dollars," Mark said, he had been saving up and asked some of his less than pleasant friends to help loan some money.

“We’ll see what we can do, you are to leave the money at this location in a week, the deed shall be done by then,” the man replied, before once again hands were over his eyes.

He was left outside the mall. Satisfied, Mark went home, a maniacal smile spreading across his face.

^^^^^^^^^^^

JadedEye, hurried back to report to Deadflake, he knew Deadflake would agree with this mission so he had accepted it. Entering one of the many alleyways, JadedEye snuck into one of the myriad of secret entryways. 

Walking briskly down the long dark corridor, JadedEye glanced at the many doorways, making sure everything was as it should be before stopping at the door at the end of the corridor and knocked two times, paused, then knocked a third time.

"Come in," was the stoic reply he got from the other side of the heavy door. Entering silently, JadedEye shivered slightly upon feeling the intense gaze directed his way.

"What was the mans request?" Deadflake demanded, spitting out ‘man’ as though it were a curse.

"He wants the Avengers dead and if not all at least victim rich," JadedEye said flatly, not batting an eye.

"Risky, but doable, send Goldenmark in, with all the training she’s been doing, I’m sure she could complete this mission," Deadflake said, watching as JadedEye left the room.

A little while later there were two knocks a pause and one more.

"Enter," Deadflake said, knowing who it was. The door opened and Goldenmark stepped in. She was a slender girl of the age 17, dressed head to toe in black with many hidden and non-hidden weapons. Despite the work she does she still had a spark in her golden eyes. 

Walking up to Deadflake, long brown hair tied in a high pony tail, Goldenmark smiled under the mask that covered the lower half of her face.

"You called, sir?" she asked, doing a sloppy salute.

"Yes, I have a job for you, one that is a challenge I think you are up for," he said, gesturing for her to sit. Once seated, Goldenmark leaned slightly forward with a look of interest but didn't speak.

"The client has asked us to kill all of the Avengers, but we cannot go in there blindly so I am giving you some ground rules or choices," he began, "first off, victim rich is the only one I want you to focus on, don't bother with the other residence's, we cannot risk disposing of so many famous and loved people without some major backlash, secondly IF you are caught you are to withhold all information that has anything to do with this business but you may tell them about who hired us, I am going to give you a folder holding all of the persons personal info, and thirdly I am giving you a list of people you may contact if you need help, resources, or weapons."

Sliding over a folder with a picture of Mark Tamhill and a list of names, Deadflake leaned back in his chair, dismissing Goldenmark.

Getting up, Goldenmark made to leave but paused at the door.

"Deadflake, what about my name?" she asked, turning her head slightly to look at him.

"Fake name," Deadflake said, not looking up from his work.

Huffing quietly, Goldenmark left, silently making a list of everything she was going to need. Stopping outside her quarters, she checked the piece of clear tape she had put across the frame.

Seeing the tape in one piece, she took it from where it was and entered her room, throwing it into a nearby garbage bin before sitting cross legged on her bed to read the file on Mark.

Name: Mark Tamhill  
Age: 38  
Height: 5'4 (Side note: tends to lie about it)  
Weight: 186 lb  
Gender: Male  
Looks: Short, blonde hair, watery blue eyes, clean shaven  
Body Type: Ectomorph  
Foot Size: 8   
Close Family: Wife (alive) Daughter (deceased) Brother (alive) Mother (alive) Father (unknown)   
Reason for Request: Revenge for death of daughter  
Hobby(s): Carpentry and fishing  
Places can be Found: The local bar, library, and the harbor  
Address: Hill St. 164 NYC  
Reputation: Known for dealing out drugs, being an ex-alcoholic, and being a go between for gangs before he married his wife.  
Jail Record: 8 tickets, 4 illegal parking warnings, spent a sentence of 5-99 years in prison for selling 4-200 gram of drugs but was bailed out by a 'rich' friend (Side note: a gang friend)  
Hospital Record in Life Span: 3 broken legs, 10 bruised ribs, 2 broken ribs, 9 gun shot wounds, 18 knife wounds, major bruising on 27 occasions, 13 surgeries, and 31 broken fingers.  
Mental Health: Slight anxiety disorder and mild PTSD  
(Side Note: Mark Tamhill has been trying to heal from his past but with the death of his daughter he has one goal in mind and this has led him to be a very dangerous man, with the urge of revenge he has become more cunning and will do anything to get what he wants, you are to not approach him unless you have more experienced assassins with you, that man is a mission X, do not approach, talk, or even make eye contact with him.)  
Raising a brow, Goldenmark huffed out a slight laugh, Deadflake honestly thought that this man deserved so much caution? Ah well, she'll let him have his way, no need to go looking for more trouble than she's already going to be in.

Putting the file down, Goldenmark looked to the list, a smile coming to her face as she read the names and contact numbers.

Bulletflake 720-328  
Blood Claw 492-018  
Dreamflow 587-310  
Stillblade 093-572  
Steelshadow 604-392  
Deatheye 937-645  
Killbeat 318-024  
Redmoon 219-043  
Scarletlock 985-413  
Lethal Mark 337-673

Goldenmark was surprised, over half of these people were of higher ranking than her, Deadflake expected trouble and was giving her more than a few ways to get out of it. 

Smiling while shaking her head, Goldenmark silently thought about Deadflake, while the man pretended to be all stoic, deep down he cared for everyone under his protection.

Shrugging, Goldenmark silently noted down to herself to do something nice for the guy, before grabbing her assassin equipment which included the following:

Two pouch fulls of shuriken, an infinite amount of hidden blades, a blow tube with poison darts, two katanas, a short staff, an extra mask, one kusarigama, a pouch of kunai, five makibishi, slipped two kakutes into a pouch that could easily be reached, and two shikomizu.  
(here's a source to find out more about ninja weapons cause that's what I'm using in this http://www.ninjaencyclopedia.com/weapon/)

Double checking her things and making sure she didn't forget anything, Goldenmark decided she was as ready as she'd ever be and left. Slipping down the dark hallways of the base with practiced ease.

Coming upon a door marked 'Exit 100, unused alleyway,' Goldenmark smiled, the excitement of what was to come making her anxious to go, she never had a job of this scale before, why not go off with a bang?

Opening the door, she found herself in a very dark, smelly alley that was obviously unoccupied. Closing the door, Goldenmark looked up and spotted Avengers tower a few blocks down and started that way, first she needed to get an idea of the floors layouts and how to get past all the security measures.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Even on the outside the tower was very impressive, you couldn't go by without glancing at it Goldenmark deduced as she slipped past cameras and made her way to the back of the tower, stopping outside a door that said 'Employees only', and required a password as well as a finger print identification sensor.

Ducking down, Goldenmark waited for one of these employees to appear and sure enough, not 5 minutes later, a woman walked out with an armful of cardboard boxes.

Sneaking up behind her, Gold carefully rose up and jammed a fist into her Vagus nerve, knocking her unconscious. Switching clothes, Gold hid her regular clothes behind a dumpster and quickly pressed the woman’s finger to the sensor as well as swiped her card before laying her down beside a different dumpster before throwing an extra pair of pants and a sweatshirt over her as well as a thin blanket and hurrying to enter the tower.

Glancing around, Gold cautiously made her way to the elevator strutting confidently, as if that really was where she was needed, that is until someone yelled for her.

“Oi! Hamura! Where are you going?! You’re needed over here immediately!” A man called from across the room, turning around Gold could see him looking directly at her, tapping his foot.

Walking over, Gold nodded at the man.

“Alright! Here’s what I need you to do, as most of our employees are not allowed to go to the upper floors, I need you to retrieve the things on this list,” he demanded, handing over a piece of paper that had five things written on it before winking at her, Gold immediately realized that the person in front of her was no other than Dreamflow, an assassin a few ranks above her most known for his prowess in tricking people.

Smiling, Gold nodded at him, “Of course, I’ll be back before you know it sir!” She said enthusiastically, taking the list and sneaking into an elevator. Studying the numbers, Gold pressed the one for floor 87. 

The elevator suddenly stopped as another person got on, glancing over; Gold was surprised as she realized it was Victim Rich himself. Looking straight ahead, she tried to appear to be ignoring him all the while analyzing him, noting down small facts that almost seemed pointless.

“Usually you would be ogling at me and a stammering mess,” he suddenly spoke up, Gold immediately realized her mistake and mentally slapped herself.

“Perhaps, but I do not have time for such things, work calls,” quickly coming up with a reasonable reply, Gold looked pointedly down at her list.

“Devoted are we? Tell me, what is your name?” Victim Rich asked curiously.

“Hamura Akiyama, sir,” Gold replied as tersely as was needed, staring profoundly at the list clutched in her hands.

“Tell me Miss Akiyama, do you like science?” He asked, looking over at the girl, stark pad held in his hands long forgotten.

Gold opened her mouth to reply that, no, she did not, but paused, did being interested in the human body count as science?

“Why yes, I do like science, sir,” she replied, thinking about it, she did indeed like science, a different kind of science, but science no less.

“Hmm, you know what Miss Akiyama! Come with me, I’ll send the stuff on your list down with someone else, I just want you to look at something quick since my intern isn’t here right now,” Vi-Rich said, “and stop calling me sir, my NAME is Tony, use it.”

Surprised, Gold had agreed but demanded he call her Hamura. Stopping on the designated floor, Rich called someone over and handed them her list before continuing.

Gold couldn’t believe it! Such luck to have the victim themselves right in front of you and showing you the place, it’s a 1 in 13 chance!

Exiting the elevator, Gold followed Rich to a lab that was obviously a spare, used for less important stuff, but still, she needed all the information she could get.

“Alright, Hamura, take a look around,” he said, studying her closely.

Walking around, Gold studied the small projects carefully, searching for anything of importance. She passed by a simple looking thing before pausing and taking a closer look at it.

While at first glance it looked like the most simple of things, taking a closer look at it it was too sleek, too detailed to be anything but special.

“Si-Tony, what exactly is this? This lab is obviously one that isn’t used often so why is something so detailed here?” Gold asked, curiosity taking over.

“Well aren’t you the observant one, yes this lab isn’t used often but I wanted to see if one of SI’s employees could recognize the significance of this device,” he started, walking closer to peer at the device, “and while it seems you have recognize this fact, you don’t know any reason as to why it isn’t working.”

“Am I… Supposed to know?” Gold inquired, silently face palming, of course he would have a random test! Unlike other tests, however, she had no clue as to how she was supposed to answer this one.

“No, I just thought that perhaps, as a science-y person yourself, that you’d have an eye out for any otherwise obvious mistakes,” he voiced, turning back to the stark pad in his hands.

“I am interested in a science, just not the machine type, no, I’m more into the functions and reactions of the human body,” Gold stated impassively, turning away from the machine.

“The human body huh? Interesting choice, Hamura, if that’s even your real name,” he suddenly spoke, eyes missing nothing.

“My name is Hamura, what are you getting at sir?” Gold uttered, heart picking up the pace, it was often at times like these that she got antsy. She could tell that somehow he seemed to at least figure out that she was not the employee named Hamura who was still laying unconscious by a dumpster.

“Well, it would seem that one miss Hamura had just entered the building, claiming that a woman dressed all in black had snuck up on her,” he stated, gesturing at the device in his hands, “and I can only assume that you were the impostor since you took on her name, quite clever, besides it isn’t often you run into someone who has yellow eyes.”

Gold sucked in a quiet breath, how could she have forgotten one of the most simple of things, her eyes. Dreamflow hadn’t even said a word! Did he decide she needed to learn about this mistake the hard way?! Gosh darn it! Why was she given this mission in the first place?!

“Must be a coincidence, my name is Hamura and I’m just wearing colored contacts, decided to try a different color today,” Gold spat out, keeping up her calm facade but marking down all possible exits.

“Oh really? FRIDAY,” he said, eyes never leaving Gold.

“Yes sir?” the AI spoke up, seemingly coming from nowhere.

“Pull up security footage from the back of the tower around 20 minutes ago,” he commanded, a holograph of the footage appearing between them, showing what went down.

“So you see, Hamura, your actions and the fact that you are here is very questionable, mind answering?” Two steps towards her.

“Sorry sir, I don’t answer to you,” with that statement Gold swung her arms up and before he could react jammed a fist into his stomach, knocking the air out of him.

Turning, Gold sprinted to the stairs, taking giant leaps with quickly calculated precision. Gritting her teeth as the ceiling started flashing red and doors started locking.

Ramming the door to the lobby open with her body, Gold sped up as she saw the glass doors closing, shoving alarmed workers out of her way.

Gold skid to a stop as the doors finished closing and locking, spinning around at the sound of elevator doors opening, she watched as vi-rich stepped out, incredulity written clear on his face.

“That was the wrong decision,” he glared.

Gold stared at him, chest heaving, stuck in a state of disbelief, this man had actually managed to trap her, in his tower no less. She watched as Dreamflow shook his head in disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
